regnumfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Creatures
Torg from work here. I belive there is a restriction that wont allow hunters to tame ranged mobs. was it removed due to all ranged mobs beign summons? Or is it beacause hunters can tame them now? 13:34, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Thereotically there is no restriction on hunters not being able to tame ranged mobs - as an example, before goblin shamans were turned into melee mobs, they were tameable. However, you can't have a ranged mob as a pet because they're all undead. Necrovarus 11:59, 20 February 2009 (UTC) How to handle the "Species" and "Group" articles First of all let me state what we have agreed to call these terms. "Species" are those who share the same name. For example "Dark Kelonte". Groups are those who just share the model. For example "Kelonte". I would like to propose the removal of the use of Cathegories for grouping purposes. Instead I'd like to use normal articles and go like this. *"Kelonte Creatures", physical description (common to all). Has all species in a list (Dark, White, Green). *"Dark Kelonte Species", physical differences with other Kelontes. Has all mobs in a list (Big dark kelonte, small dark kelonte). To sum up. "X Creatures" for groups, with species lists. "X Species" for species, with individual mob lists. How's that? Torg Snowflake 20:17, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :Well I was hoping you'd come in IRC so I didn't have to do all this typing but here goes :) Yes I agree with all (although there's no reason why the categories should go, they are in addition to, not instead of, articles); there's just a couple of things to work out. :So yes, the mob info should be in a list on each page, the question is, should we have separate pages for each species? or can they just be separate sections on a single page for each group. :The grouping for most mobs is straightforward, the difficulty though being the big cats: Daggerfangs, Leopards, Lions, Panthers, Pumas and Sabertooths. Atm I've put these into 2 groups: those that pounce (Feline1) and those that rake (Feline2). How should these be grouped? One for each species? Just one large group? etc... :--Onteron (talk) 21:09, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Style and completation Nice job ont! Anything else you wanted to add here? Torg Snowflake 16:17, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, Apart from general tweaking there's a small thing, I haven't witten about the +/- RLM from the Dragon Wishes yet; and one big thing, the bosses section needs writing with a description of each type and a list/descriptions of all the bosses. :Right now I'm also working on the mob articles themselves; I just imported a ton of pages so I'm fixing the bugs now. --Onteron (talk) 16:35, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::Ok I'll give it a look after/before college or before sleeping, depends on time XD. I think the Regnum World maps had all the bosses. Will check that. Torg Snowflake 16:53, 6 April 2009 (UTC)